Someday We'll Know
by Angelina Johnson
Summary: Quinn Fabray has had a lot to think about this summer - mostly what kind of person she's going to be her senior year. But will her plans be unhinged by an unexpected person or two re-entering her life? One-shot. Serves as filler between Season 2 and Season 3.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. This is the first Glee fanfic I have ever written, and this is also the first fanfic I have written in like 7 years. Just a warning.  
>The song is 'Breaking' by Anberlin.<strong>

Someday We'll Know  
>Prologue - The Last Goodbye<p>

It was a lazy day towards the end of August. School was just around the corner; unfortunately, the end to the sweltering heat was not. Inside of the house, a petite blonde watched the sun sink from the comfort of her couch. Through the window, she could tell that the tree the sun was about to hide behind was struggling to stay alive and green in the heat wave that had been running rampant in Ohio (and other parts of the country that mattered nothing to her because she was a Lima loser, destined to be stuck here forever). She sighed and shut her eyes, reflecting on the summer and all that she had not done.

Quinn Fabray had had much to think about since the end of the school year, when the Glee club had returned from their trip to New York. There hadn't been much of her junior year left at McKinley, and so it had been easy to take Santana Lopez's words to heart, and to care about Glee club and the people in it. But the further removed she was from the rest of the club, the more she lounged around her mother's house all summer, the more those other thoughts seeped back into her brain. The admiring looks from people when she would walk down the hall in a Cheerio uniform, or when she was on the arm of a quarterback. The gleam of the crown at prom that should have belonged to her. The highlight of what she could make of herself in this loser town...

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by a noise at her door. It startled her - the only person she had spent time with that summer was Santana (although she had tried to contact Sam a few times, hoping that, even if there was no hope of rekindling their relationship, she could at least have him as a friend - partially because he was one of the more popular Glee club members, but mostly because she missed the way he made her feel like she was a good person), choosing to close herself off from everyone else until she decided which path she should take when the start of senior year rolled around. She rolled softly off of the couch, her feet sliding through soft carpet as she followed the sound of the chimes. It was far too late to be a delivery or the mail, and her mom always remembered her keys ever since Quinn refused to let her inside for an hour due to her repeated forgetting. Quinn peered around the curtain that covered her door window, biting her lip slightly when she saw the blond boy who had just been in her thoughts on her doorstep... With his guitar.

"Sam," Quinn breathed as she swung the door open. She hadn't wanted her voice to catch in her throat like that, but this was the first time she had been alone with him since Finn had broken up with her. Around that time, Sam had stopped enlisting Quinn's help for babysitting his siblings, and she had been worried that Sam was afraid to be around her, didn't want her to try to be anything more than just his clubmate and fellow caretaker...

"Quinn," he nodded, his eyes drooping a little more than they usually did. "I just wanted to... I felt like I owed it to you... Well. I'm here to say good-bye." When he finally spit the words out, Quinn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sam, I think we've already done that a couple of times... I mean, I know things ended rather abruptly, but you made it." He raised a hand to cut her off, and Quinn felt a twinge of pink in her cheeks. This wasn't about them? She couldn't help but feel a little bit foolish and self-centered. She quickly picked her eyes back up, meeting Sam's and effectively hiding her embarrassment.

"No, it's not that, per se," he said softly, although she was pleased to notice a hint of regret in his look, indicating that he did agree that their breakup had been sudden and had littel closure. "Quinn, I'm leaving - my family's moving to Tennessee. I just... Well, there were a couple of people I thought deserved to hear it from me instead of finding out the first day back at school, and I thought you were one of them. I know we didn't exactly end things on the greatest terms, like you said, but you've really been there for me - shown me a side of Quinn Fabray that I don't think many people get to see."

Quinn was sure that her face had fallen a little bit, and Sam flashed her a weak smile, trying to be reassuring. "So when do you leave? And may I ask what the guitar is here for?" Sam chuckled.

"On Saturday. It's all pretty sudden, but it's not like we really have a lease or anything to worry about, so... It'll be good for us, you know? As a family. I'm gonna miss Glee club, though - I was really looking forward to sticking it to Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals next year! But instead I guess I'll have to settle for my last performance in Lima being this song for you." He winked at Quinn, and although there weren't the butterflies that she felt from back when Sam Evans had been her boyfriend, it did put a smile on her face.

"So, try not to take this the wrong way, okay?" Sam pursed his lips together, examining Quinn as he adjusted the strap on his guitar.

"Things with that kind of preface usually aren't so great," Quinn teased, her mind racing. What was he playing at here? It was nice of him to say good-bye - probably just courtesy since she had tried to talk to him a little bit - but if he was here singing to her, maybe not?

"Just - what I'm trying to say here is, you really meant a lot to me. Everything I had to say, everything I did - it was all real, Quinn. I loved the girl who I was with, and I don't know what happened - I don't know if it was someone else holding you back, or if it was just insecurities and wanting to be popular, or what - but I started to see that girl again at the end of the year, and I just wanted to convey that to you. If I hadn't already been dating someone else... Just, do yourself and me a favor, okay? Don't go back, Quinn - let everyone see how amazing you really are." Quinn bit her lip again, a nervous tick that she seemed to be developing lately, and nodded in response to Sam's earnestness, indicating that she would hear what he had to show her despite her confusion. Another girlfriend? How had no one known that Sam was seeing someone? And who had it been? At least that explained why he hadn't been responding to her attempts to at least reconcile their friendship.

Sam strummed the first note on the guitar.

_Do you memorize theatrical lines  
>That seem to lead them in<br>Play the role with a good girl heart  
>Hide the tangled webs within<em>

Who was it that lead you on  
>That makes you want to hurt me so?<br>Who do you want to forget?  
>That forgot you long ago?<p>

Do you still feel him  
>Calling in the air tonight?<br>Do you still feel it?  
>Seems like you've done this before<p>

You make breaking hearts look so easy  
>Seems like you've done this before<br>You've got breaking hearts all but down  
>And you've done this, you've done this before<br>You make stealking hearts look so easy  
>Where is the girl I adore?<br>You've got breaking up all but down  
>And I can't love a thief anymore<p>

Do you collect the souls you've lost  
>In the top of your dresser drawer?<br>Count the number of tears displaced  
>On lonely bedroom floors<p>

A machine where your heart once was  
>Slowly takes the place of you<br>Only hold the memories now  
>Of a love I thought I knew<p>

Do you still feel him  
>Calling in the air tonight?<br>Do you still feel it?  
>Seems like you've done this before<p>

You make breaking hearts look so easy  
>Seems like you've done this before<br>You've got breaking hearts all but down  
>And you've done this, you've done this before<br>You make stealking hearts look so easy  
>Where is the girl I adore?<br>You've got breaking up all but down  
>And I can't love a thief anymore<p>

You make breaking hearts look so easy  
>You've got breaking hearts all but down<p>

You make breaking hearts look so easy  
>Seems like you've done this before<br>You've got breaking hearts all but down  
>And you've done this before, you've done this before<p>

The best you could hope to be  
>Is now just a bittersweet memory<br>And you make breaking hearts look so easy

Quinn did her best to wipe away the single tear trickling down her cheek as Sam took his guitar off, part of her hoping he wouldn't notice how vulnerable she felt, and another part hoping he recognized her emotion and saw it as a sign that she still knew how to feel, that she hadn't decided to return to being a monster just yet.

"I'm sorry if that came out wrong," Sam mumbled, awkwardness causing his shoulders to slump now that the performance was done. Quinn quickly broke the silence.

"No, I understand - I know how horrible I must have seemed. I just... Santana said something to me in New York, and now talking to you... Thanks. I know who I need to be now. I hope you can come back and visit and maybe be proud of me. And maybe someday even be able to call me your friend," she added, smiling softly.

"Y'know, I would really like that," Sam said, breaking into his signature grin. "Don't worry, I promise I'll keep in touch. In case it ever gets hard, you can..."

"I know I can always count on you." Quinn finished the sentence for him. Sam may have been a huge dork sometimes, but he was also one of the sweetest guys she had ever met, and really was going to miss his presence. She wanted to ask him about the girl who had replaced her(and her thoughts briefly flitted to the boy who had replaced him, the one who was also now happy and in love with a girl she had once (and sometimes still) deemed a huge loser, and to the one before Sam, whose eyes were only for the most unexpected of persons now), and blurted it out before she could control herself. "Who was the other girl?"

A little bit of colour rose in Sam's cheeks. "Mercedes... She's pretty upset about me leaving, but you know her. She'll bounce back fast. Take care, Quinn." Sam wrapped his arms around her, hugging her loosely to him before turning towards the sidewalk.

_Mercedes?_ Quinn loved Mercedes, but she never would have seen that one coming. But then again, who would have thought that Finn Hudson would leave her for Rachel Berry, or that Puck would be more devoted to Lauren Zises than he had ever been to her? Quinn kicked at the ground a little as she returned to the cool inside of her house, and then raced up to her room with a cool determination. It seemed like all of these girls had things going their way just by being themselves, and it was time Quinn did the same. Sam's song haunted her as she hopped up the steps - _ just a bittersweet memory_- and she felt a conviction as she rooted through her closet and grabbed the last of the things that reminded her of her relationship with Finn Hudson, the one that was based on lies, popularity, and selfishness. The one that brought out the worst in Quinn, time and time again. She had a feeling those lyrics would stick with her for a while - initially the line about who had hurt her had made her think of Finn, but in her gut she knew that wasn't true. No one had really hurt her. No one... except maybe...

Quinn felt like she had barely breathed since she left her house, but suddenly she was on Finn's doorstep, a box of what she deemed crap anyway in her small arms. She pounded on the door - the only car in the driveway was Finn's, so she wasn't concerned about any unwanted family members being there to glare at her (or worse, Rachel) - and heard loud footsteps racing towards the door. As the inner door was swinging open, the cries of what sounded like a baby infiltrated the air.

"Shhhh, Beth, it's okay, it's just Ra - Quinn?" Finn's head snapped downwards at the sight of the blond girl on his front stoop, but at the sound of the name and the sight of a small human shape in her ex-boyfriend's arm, Quinn dropped the box of his things, turned on her heel, and raced in the other direction.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll have more up soon... Why is Beth back in town? Why is Finn taking care of her? Why is this story tagged as Puck and Quinn? Find out soon ;-)**


End file.
